


White Hair and Whips

by amyreadalot



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyreadalot/pseuds/amyreadalot
Summary: He used to hate his hair, it was the reason he became a slave, now? He loves it, it’s what brought him together with the man he loves. His master.





	White Hair and Whips

3rd person pov

A figure with long, dawn-tinted hair ran into a clearing, his hair loose and wild as it flowed behind him, there had been a battle in this clearing and corpses littered the ground. The once green and peaceful glade was now covered in red. the slender person ran up to a group of bodies that lay on the ground hoping, praying to find a sign of life, even though every single body had their clothes soaked red with blood, but still he had to check, had to find something, anything that could help him escape from his kidnapper's grasp. "please" the man said, his voice cracking. By the time he left the glade his light blue kimono had red, rimming the edges.

Sakura's POV

I ran, ‘i just have to keep running’ that is one of the few things running through my head right now. "master" I sobbed "please, come to get me" I pleaded and begged as if my master could hear me, but I knew it would be impossible for him to hear me let alone save me, after all, he was back at the capital awaiting my return, he's probably impatient, an image of him in his room, sitting and playing with his silky white hair. He always played with his hair when he was inpatient, nervous or worried. I smiled through the tears that were now streaming freely down my face. I don't know how long I've been running for but I couldn't run any more my feet ached and I was struggling to breathe, I felt the first drops of water land on my arm and immediately knew I needed to take shelter somewhere. I saw a hollow tree trunk, it was small but it would suit my purpose quite nicely, just so long as it didn't leak.


End file.
